magna_tellus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Clothing
Materials The two main textiles employed among the inhabitants of the inner sea region are Linen (cultivated from flax) and wool (taken from sheep.) Among those who can afford multiple sets of clothing, linen is primarily worn during the warmer months while wool is reserved for the colder ones. Leather and hides are favored more for sandals, belts, and undergarment than for other types of clothing. Among barbarians, leather is often used for trousers and jerkins, however. Silk, imported at great cost from Zhongguo is reversed only for the wealthiest of elites. In some nations, such as the Solis Empire, sumptuary laws prohibit the amount of silk its denizen are allowed to wear, typically limited to sashes used to denote one's patrician status. Although often spun from the same materials, the outfits of the wealthy are distinguished by their usage of dyes (none more valuable than the Kn'et purple.), as well as added details such as embroidery, sometimes using silver or golden fibers. Among the Kingdom of Khenmet, the poorest of denizens are often reduced to wearing skirts and loincloths made of reeds which are omnipresent among the shores of the great twin rivers. Decency Within the Inner sea region, the showing of breasts (either male or female) is typically not seen as taboo, although formal occasions typically call for modest and concealing attire. The public showing of one's genitalia, however, is cause for great offense and often punishable by lashing. Although elaborate and high-quality footwear is often used by the wealthy to show off, going barefoot rarely marks any social stigma. Within the Akythan and Solis empire, republican nobles often forgo the wearing of shoes as a sign of solidarity with the lower classes. Styles Chestwear Tunic The most common garment for both men and women within the Inner sea is the tunic, a simple loose shirt typically short sleeved or sleeveless and reaching above the knee by men and slightly below the knee by women. Toga The long draped toga is a status symbol among much of the inner sea, particularly among Solis and Akythan citizenship and nobility alike. Togas are the official formal wear of these nations and required by all those who attend a public function. Bottomwear Loincloth Many kinds of loincloths are worn around the inner sea. Khenmet Loincloths are often akin to short skirts, while Solis loincloths are typically simple sheets of fabric held by strings or a belt they are attached to. In the warmer regions, loincloths are often seen as day to day wear, while in the Solis empire and Akythan League they are typically reversed to those performing heavy backbreaking labors under the sun. Trousers Among the Inner sea, trousers are unusual and almost universally considered a hallmark of the barbarian tribes beyond the northern mountains. 'Trouser-wearer' is a common insult denoting a lack of class or manners. Accessories Sash Allowed exclusively to the Patricians of the Solis empire, Sash draped around one shoulder and one's hip are the official status symbol of the Patrician class and wearing one while not a member is a serious crime akin to impersonating a government official. Sash dyed in Kn'et purple especially are the exclusive right of members of the Senate. Sashes are typically highly decorated and bear special markings and pins to signify a patrician's occupation; such as in the state's clergy, bureaucracy, education, or justice. Belts Belts made of leathers (for the more well-off) or rope (for the poor) are commonly tied at the waist and worn over tunics as to keep them from flowing about indecently. Some women wear them just below the breasts as to accentuate them. Metal Bands Small metal bands (often in gold or silver) are typically worn by noble women to outline one's breasts when wearing togas. Footwear Sandals Sandals are the most commonly worn footwear within the inner sea. They are typically made of leather and greatly vary in style and complexity. The poor often forgo the use of Sandals in everyday affairs and only wear them on formal occasions as to not wear them down needlessly. Boots Boots are typically reserved for long marches, such as that of the militaries of various states, or for work where one's feet may be in danger. Clogs Wooden shoes with leather uppers are sometimes worn in wet conditions, by slaves in places where barefoot walking is unadvised, or by more rustic people.